Android 15
makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 1992 film ''Super Android 13!. Dr. Gero's fifteenth creation, Android 15 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Android 18 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen androids he designed, however this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains and provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero was murdered by androids 17 and 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15 (leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously). Biography Android 15 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 14. The two set out for Orange Star City where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 15 and 14 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer later than androids 15 and 14. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 15 and 14, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, Android 15 is destroyed by Vegeta following Vegeta's transformation to Super Saiyan by decapitating him with a punch, in sync with the destruction of Android 14 by a Super Saiyan Trunks, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 15 and 14, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Appearance and Personality Android 15 takes the appearance of a very short and small man. To some extent, he embodies a stereotype of an African American due to his large pink lips and dark skin tone. This is especially noticed in the Funimation dub where he is given the voice of an African American as well. 15 dons a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a "pimp's" hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. Android 15 has short and sweet lines in both the original and Funimation dub. In the original, he only remarks "Son Goku..." a few times and "Trunks" only once, where as in the Funimation dub he exclaims such remarks as "Who blasted mah blast!?" and "Okay... let's dance", all with a stereotypical "pimp" or "gangster" accent. His main concern is his duty to take out Goku and company, and he expresses a very cocky and mellow attitude. He is also seen getting aggravated at 14 after he falls into a pit of deep snow and is not helped by his android comrade. He can be seen drinking from a small flask throughout the film, usually directly prior to engagement in battle. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki. * Energy Attack, the most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * 3D Scan Mode, a mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Toshio Kobayashi * FUNimation dub: Josh Martin Trivia * Android 15, apparently, knows who Future Trunks is. This is not a plot hole since, even though he (and 13 and 14) are from the present-day timeline, Dr. Gero's computer would have had a small amount of data on Trunks when Dr. Gero's probe witnessed Trunk's defeat of both Metal Frieza and King Cold. * Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 were not featured in the Manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept. * Android 15's accent is similar to that of a pimp (or gangster), especially when he says "alright, let's dance". * In the Japanese version of the movie, the only things he ever says are "Son Goku" (multiple times) and Trunks (which he only says once.) Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game appearances